Quarter Moon Book 1 of Warriors
by Geekytamapanda
Summary: When the moon is full, the rain begins to pour, and a kit goes missing. Starclan cats disappear, and a quarter of the moon is missing. The other kits must stay alive. Starclan depends on it.
1. Alleigences

**Leafclan**

Leader:

Lionstar (Orange tom with very fluffy fur)

Deputy:

Runswoop (Grey tom with dark blue eyes)

Medicine Cat:

Stormwave (Grey she-cat with grey eyes)

Warriors:

Fallenstump (Black she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentice: Buzzpaw (Brown tabby tom with brown eyes)

Camelclaw (Golden she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Sweetpaw (Chocolate coloured she-cat with dark green eyes)

Sugarfoot (Grey tom with one eye green and one eye blue)

Apprentice: Vinepaw (Dark brown tom with light blue eyes)

Sleepyfur (Dark mossy mud coloured tom with brown eyes)

Loveflower (White and Black she-cat with blue eyes)

Terrorfall (Black tom with brown eyes)

Orangetooth (Tabby tom with brown eyes)

Lightfeather (White fur with black patches on eyes and tail with green eyes)

Queens:

Rosethorn (Red and cream she-cat with bright green eyes, mother of Shimmerkit, Ambrosiakit, Blackkit, and Halfkit)

Sakuradawn (Silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Honeykit and Palekit)

Emeraldheart (Red she-cat with emerald green eyes, mother of Greykit, Freekit, and Mosskit)

Elders: 

Sharptail (White and grey tom with grey eyes)

Sunnyfall (Yellow she-cat with red eyes)

Snakeclan:

Leader:

Pinestar (Brown and grey tom with brown eyes)

Deputy:

Dustyfur (Black tom with green eyes)

Medicine Cat: 

Lurkingfeather (Cream she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Sootpaw (Grey she-cat with grey eyes)

Warriors:

Jumpedfoot (Black and white tom with dark brown eyes)

Apprentice: Mosspaw (Grey tom with green eyes)

Sweetiebell (Cream she-cat with bright green eyes)

Apprentice: Waterpaw (Blue she-cat with pale blue eyes)

Sunshoot (Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentice: Redpaw (Striking red tom with blue eyes)

Shinyclap (Silver tom with grey eyes)

Fastclaw (Brown tabby tom with brown eyes)

Skullshine (Silver she-cat with grey eyes)

Freshskill (Long fluffy grey tom with red eyes)

Greyloom (Grey she-cat with brown eyes)

Queens:

Hushfeather (Black she-cat with green eyes; mother of Leafkit)

Stingflower (Blue she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Raykit and Beltkit)

Elders:

Sleepcoat (Brown tom with brown eye)

Pondclan:

Oasisstar (Blue she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy:

Flamewhirl (Orange tabby tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat:

Sneakwhisker (Grey cat with grey eyes)

Warriors:

Amberfall (Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes)

Apprentice: Bloompaw (Silver she-cat with blue eyes)

Sootclaw (Silver she-cat with bright brown eyes)

Apprentice: Robinpaw (Midnight blue tom with green eyes)

Bumblestripe (Orange and black tom with sunset blue eyes)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw (Grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes)

Stormlove (Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Lostpaw (Grey tom with green eyes)

Pondkoi (Blue and grey tom with blue eyes)

Windclaw (Silver tom with green eyes)

Foxtuft (Orange and white she-cat with green eyes)

Badgersoot (Black and white tom with brown eyes)

Cobwebclaw (White tom with grew eyes)

Queens:

Goosefeather (White she-cat with grey eyes; mother of Harekit, Dogkit, Thornkit, Joykit)

Elders:

Moosetail (Brown tom with brown eyes)

Sun (Orange she-cat, once a kittypet)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shimmerkit

I burst out of a place, a place where food was free, a place where I was warm, and out there awaited coldness, and cats eating other animals. I felt a warm leathery tongue touch my head as I yawned, still too frightened to open my eyes. I heard three other kits wail. My body was cold, so I rubbed against the warm pelt of my mother. I opened my eyes the day after, eager to finally see who I was in, and to show off to the other kits that I opened up my eyes first out of my siblings. But when I awoke, I saw no one but my siblings and I. I raced out to see crowds of cats around one handsome tom. He was so fluffy! That's when my mother saw me and shot out of the crowd leading me back in. "Well, Shimmerkit. How adorable! Your white pelt matches your green eyes perfectly! Oh… I love you so much!" I stared puzzled at the words she spoke. I tried saying my name, but it came out more of a _shemiki._ I watched the fluffy tom come in and say, "What a lovely kit we have!" I was even more confused. _When did he become my mom? Is he my father?_ I dodged his tongue away from me as I looked back to my mother. I stared at her and studied her. She was beautiful, rose red with a cream belly that shined. Her glittering green eyes smiled. I wailed, crying out for a story when my sister, Halfkit opened her eyes. She was half red, half white. I curled up with mother while she told me a story about how the clans started. "Once upon a time, there were four great leaders, Leafstar, Snakestar, Pondstar, and Stormstar. They all led their clans with grace. Then a terrible flood went through, eliminating Stormclan. When our leader died, your father took her place, and he helped me create you, our hope and joy. Our beauty." I smiled and closed my eyes, her gentle rise of her stomach lulling me to sleep.

The next day I watched my other two sisters open their eyes, both with dark brown eyes. My calm sister, Ambrosiakit, was a rose colour with small cream paws. She had a quarter moon shape on her right paw. But she had a crippled leg that could never work again. My bouncy sister, Halfkit, bounced all over me, even if I was the older sister. She was a red and white kit, with a quarter moon shape on her left paw. Lastly, my youngest sister, Blackkit, was the most humorous. Mother smiled at us while we jumped on our father as we tried to keep our balance on his fluffy scruff. My youngest sister kept sliding off, so I kept nudging her back on. I was the only one who could speak perfectly audible words out of all my sisters. Suddenly, I heard someone cry. Her voice was very familiar…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shimmerkit

I jumped off Lionstar, his eyes clouding with worry too. I knew he would know, but how serious was it? Then I saw her. Her eyes were clouded, her mouth bloody, her face stained, her paws all cracked, she was barely recognizable. She was Stormwave, the medicine cat. Lionstar's heated face was cracked with emotion and anger. I had only heard Stormwave talk to me once, when my eyes weren't open and I started bawling. She comforted me with gentle licks and kisses and warmed me up when Mother was sick and could not take care of me. I really loved Stormwave. But this was bad. She had no apprentice, and only Ambrosiakit had the privilege to go into the den to help Stormwave.

 _Wait! Ambrosiakit is too little! Isn't there anyone else who knows the herbs?_

Shimmerkit's eyes were clouded with worry, but she knew her mother was dealing with the worse of the situation. Stormwave and Rosethorn, along with their late brother, Shootstump, were all littermates. Rosethorn wouldn't move from her spot, just lying there, on the ground, at the nursery. Suddenly, Rosethorn began to slam her head on the ground. "Mother!" I yelled. Then, Mother lay there, collapsed.

 _Is she ok? Mother!_

I prodded her with a paw, but she didn't move. "HELP!" I cried.

 _Don't let her be dead_! I thought. Lionstar looked at Mother, and gently wrapped his fluffy tail around her. Mother's fast paced breathing slowed, and she closed her eyes gently and hugged me. I smiled. _Mother was ok after all!_

* * *

I remember that cold night, gentle rain falling on the day of the full moon. I remember a screech as I shut my eyes, ready to sleep. I remember my eyes jerking awake, and I knew who the voice belonged to. I knew it was Blackkit's.

* * *

I still see her. I see her battered body on the ground. The moon that was once full was now only three quarters full. I fear I am next. Mother, she is not well. She won't eat, drink, or sleep. I worry about her, especially since I am going to be an apprentice in a moon. I want Blackkit back. Her scream still rings in my ears.


End file.
